


La torre

by almondmilkk



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: ...drama mama, F/F, Lesbian AU, Se quieren, el título es de la carta del tarot de la torre gracias cori por la inspiración te amo, mención de smut, no están borrachas de verdad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 04:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondmilkk/pseuds/almondmilkk
Summary: Sí, era el alcohol el que hacía que Denali se sintiera tan, tan feliz aquella noche con Rosé, con la que reía tirada en su sofá, un poco demasiado cerca. Tan solo un poco. Sus cuerpos atrayéndose cuales imanes, corazón latiente, piel anhelando el contacto con la de la otra.Definitivamente era el alcohol.
Relationships: Denali Foxx/Rosé
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	La torre

Se podía decir a sí misma que las dulces, intoxicantes sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo las creaba el alcohol. Se podía intentar convencer de ello, repetírselo una y otra vez hasta que quedase grabado en su mente, hasta que no quedara lugar para dudas.

Sí, era el alcohol el que hacía que Denali se sintiera tan, tan feliz aquella noche con Rosé, con la que reía tirada en el sofá, un poco demasiado cerca. Tan solo un poco. Sus cuerpos atrayéndose cuales imanes, corazón latiente, piel anhelando el contacto con la de la otra.

Definitivamente era el alcohol.

Sus ojos solo podían ver lo guapa que estaba Rosé allí a su lado, mirándola con esa sonrisa genuina suya que hacía que sus interiores se revolvieran de la forma más placentera. Sus ojos se encontraron en la mitad de una risa. Rosé le sonrió más, y Denali pudo sentir su pecho comprimirse.

(Realmente, no había bebido tanto. Pero no se lo podía reconocer a sí misma.)

-Arrasarás en la pista, Denali. Se quedarán todos prendados de tu patinaje, es que lo sé. Denali -la cogió de los hombros y la enfocó a ella, las pupilas de la mujer clavándose en las suyas, y oh, si Denali se quería perder en el verde, verde bosque de sus ojos-, esta mundial la ganas tú.

Ah. La mundial. Claro. Su cerebro había borrado completamente el avión al que iba a subir mañana, maleta hecha colocada al lado de la puerta, pasaporte y ticket preparados encima de ella para tenerlos a mano a primera hora de la mañana. Se había deshecho de toda ansiedad que le pudiera generar el pensamiento de patinar delante de tantísima gente, de todos los nervios del _no sé si lo lograré_. Su cerebro había borrado la competición de pasado mañana. Su cabeza estaba ahora íntegra y únicamente ocupada por la otra mujer, y sus ojos, y su sonrisa, y sus manos en sus hombros y sus piernas rozando contra las suyas, subidas al sofá. Todo tacto lanzaba chispas por su cuerpo. Necesitaba más, más, más cercanía. Más Rosé.

-Espero que tengas razón -contestó, intentando mantener su voz lo más estable posible dada la situación. La sonrisa que le dio de vuelta le ganó que los brazos de la otra terminaran de pasar alrededor de su cuello, sus dedos se enredaran en su cabello y que Rosé la atrajera hacia sí en un abrazo, aguantando su cabeza contra su pecho mientras la acariciaba cariñosa. Y Denali no podía, no podía con su corazón.

Tentativos llevó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la otra e incrementó la proximidad del abrazo, un cuerpo contra el otro sin semblante alguno del porte que las dos demostraban cuando estaban a ojos públicos. Rosé tiró su cuerpo hacia atrás, tumbándose en el sofá, y se llevó a la mujer con ella, que se colocó a su lado. No había espacio entre ellas; el sofá no era muy grande. El calor de Rosé estaba por todas partes. Su cuerpo contra el suyo se sentía más _correcto_ de lo que nunca nada lo había hecho.

-Claro que la tendré -le dijo Rosé a meros centímetros de su cara, y Denali pudo oler el melocotón del vodka que habían compartido, directo de la botella, a modo de celebración y de despedida por ahora-. Eres la mejor. Eres una diosa, sobre el hielo y sobre la tierra. Denali, es que eres...

Con el corazón en la garganta Denali esperaba a que terminara la frase, pero no lo hizo, limitándose a mirarla a los ojos con una expresión que, ya dejaría de negárselo, reconocía.

Era expresión de querer a alguien. De un enamoramiento que -el alcohol, el alcohol, _el alcohol_ \- Denali compartía.

A quién iba a engañar. No era el alcohol.

Estaba enamorada de su amiga prometida.

Pudo sentir el frío del anillo de compromiso contra su piel cuando Rosé llevó sus manos a su cuello y la besó. 

Y ya nada importaba, ni el anillo, ni el hombre que tenía detrás - al que Rosé juraba que quería, pero ¿cuánto lo podía querer cuando estaba agarrando con tal vehemencia la cabeza de Denali, aguantándola contra la suya mientras le devoraba la boca? No importaba el futuro, ni la bomba de relojería que era que sus bocas por fin se hubieran encontrado. Porque por fin, _por fin_ tenía lo que quería. Y lo iba a disfrutar.

Su lengua acariciaba la de la otra y sus brazos pasaron por su cintura, acercándolas imposiblemente más, y Denali se derretía debajo de su tacto, de ese sabor a ella que tanto tiempo había deseado. Por fin se culminaban sus sueños, por fin podía estar con la mujer que anhelaba desde que la conoció, pero que se mantenía separada de ella por ese hombre que tanto parecía restringirla. Pero poco podía hacer, Denali pensó, cuando Rosé estaba tan vívidamente entre sus brazos.

Separaron el beso unos milímetros, inhalando el mismo aire para recobrar la respiración, y colocaron su frente contra la otra. Las manos de Rosé seguían aguantándola como si fuera el más preciado bien, y su respiración se sentía ligeramente trémula. Y Denali no pudo evitar la invitación que salió de su boca.

-Vamos a mi cama, Rosé.

* * *

El sonido del despertador le arrancó el sueño tan solo a medias, tan solo lo suficiente como para que pudiera alcanzar la mano y apagarlo, ojos intentando adaptarse a la luz del amanecer que entraba por su ventana.

Fue cuando volvió a echarse a la cama para quitarse el sueño que su mente lo recordó.

_Rosé_.

Inmediatamente abrió sus ojos y miró a su lado, aguantando la respiración y con el corazón en la mano-

Para encontrar una cama vacía, tan solo el recuerdo de la otra a su lado ocupándola. De sus cuerpos volviéndose uno en un frenesí de pasión, de deseo, de _amor_ , joder, de amor desenfrenado al soltar sus cadenas respectivas y entregarse plenamente a la otra.

Dios, sabía que esto pasaría.

Pero no hacía la espada encajada ahora en su corazón menos dolorosa.

La cama no estaba completamente vacía, logró ver a través de las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos y comprimían su pecho con la más horrible sensación. En el cojín, allí donde la carita bonita de la otra debía estar colocada descansando, pacífica, _a su lado,_ yacía una nota plegada meticulosamente. Denali la cogió y se esperó lo peor.

E hizo bien de esperárselo. 

No sabía si su corazón lo habría sobrevivido en caso contrario.

_Denali,_

_Sal ahí y enamóralos a todos como me has enamorado a mí._

_Pero no puedo hacer esto. Lo siento._

_Con amor,_

_Rosé_


End file.
